In the past many types of DC to AC inverter circuits were devised, most of which operated under the same principle of operation. The prior art circuits used a transformer wherein the primary winding has a center tap connected to either a negative or positive terminal and the ends of the winding were grounded through transistors which were alternately turned on and off by a standard means. However, these prior art inverter circuits were found to be somewhat inefficient because power was lost every time the transformer reversed its magnetic field.